


The Times We Have Left... Leads to Sex

by KazueEmiko



Series: The Times We Have Left [2]
Category: Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: Deuce goes feral pt. 2, F/F, Horny Teenagers, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rem-moans, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23809873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazueEmiko/pseuds/KazueEmiko
Summary: After an incident with Enra, Deuce finally stepped her foot down, guiding Rem to a new experience they couldn't wait to do.
Relationships: Deuce (Final Fantasy Type-0)/Rem Tokimiya
Series: The Times We Have Left [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715455
Kudos: 10





	The Times We Have Left... Leads to Sex

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be judged once Tempis Finis happens.

Deuce had dragged Rem straight to their dormitory. As it was the late afternoon, everyone in their building was out and about. Classes were still in session for many. For the Class Zero members, the ladies took the time to indulge in the library, ready room, lounge, terrace, and in Kazusa’s laboratory for one unfortunate soul.

At least they’re alone.

They entered Deuce’s bedroom after she unlocked it. Nearing the girl’s mattress, Rem turned around, looking at her lover.

“D-Deuce?” she was enveloped in a sudden hug. Rem barely wrapped her arms around the petite girl when something wet pressed on her neck. She squeaked. That wet sensation came back, gentle kisses pressed on her sensitive skin. Rem wriggled in her grasp, gasping, “D-Deuce— Ah! What are you doing?!”

Deuce didn’t answer. Instead, she released Rem and moved. Rem took a couple of steps backward. Her knees buckled. The cadet forgot to breathe when the musician leaned over her, their hands clasped together. They intertwined their fingers as Deuce furiously blushed.

“I can’t hold myself back anymore,” she huskily whispered. “I want you.”

“Am I not already yours though?”

Her eyes darkened. “No. I want you for a different reason.” They kissed on the lips. A gentle, almost subtle touch. But when they kissed again, Deuce lightly grazed Rem’s lower lip, eliciting a mewl from the teenager. “I want to make music with your voice… to make you feel good… to make you happy…”

They parted with bated breaths and flushed cheeks. Deuce caressed her chin. “I,” she whispered, “want to treat you like royalty.”

Those entrancing, brilliant blue eyes, and sultry tone… Rem dryly swallowed. She read enough romance novels to figure out where this was leading.

However, Deuce never seemed interested in it. Most of her leisure time was spent on transcribing music, relaxing at the tranquil garden with her diary, and training in the arena. The most scandalous she ever chattered about was the latest gossip on dating with Cater and Cinque. But nothing more about what passed the stage of kissing, hugging, and holding hands. Even after Rem suggested a book or two about love, Deuce could never finish the first chapter.

Rem held her arms, sensually whimpering once Deuce kissed her chin. Just where did she learn this? And most importantly… why is she acting like this right now?

“Deuce… Is it about Enra?” she asked after they parted.

“…” Deuce averted her gaze.

Bingo.

Rem almost laughed and cupped her girlfriend’s face. “You’re jealous, aren’t you?” she said.

“I… I’m not… jealous…” Deuce pouted. “I just didn’t like how pushy Enra was… or how possessive he is with you.”

“Unfortunately, he’s been like that since the first day of school.”

“And I wished he would get the message already.”

Rem laughed again and patted her cheeks. “But at least I get to see my dashing prince come and rescue me.”

“Oh, you...” Deuce’s hands roamed Rem’s body, outlining her toned figure until it rested on her sides. Rem’s heart did a full somersault as Deuce smiled. “I would do anything for you.”

Deuce felt her chest swell with lust and buried her face into Rem’s shoulder. The scent of her was intoxicating. Her warm hands lingered on her sides as she turned and whispered into her ear, “Would you allow me to make love with you?”

It was a good thing Rem laid on bed. Otherwise, her weak knees would wobble, Deuce’s hot breath tickling her lobe. Rem hitched her shoulder with one eye closed, her hands immediately pressed on Deuce’s modest chest. But just like her legs, she was too weak to push, sandwiched between hers and Deuce’s breasts. Rem moistened her lips. She wasn’t sure what was more overwhelming: the nerves spinning around in her head or the heat stirring in her loins. Both of which were foreign experiences.

“When did you learn how to speak like this?” she asked.

“Someone from our class.”

“Let me guess… Jack?”

“Nope.”

“Um… Nine?”

“No.”

“I’m going to take a stretch here… Sice?”

“Not her either.”

“That’s surprising. I can’t think of anyone else that would teach you how to talk so…”

“Until you figure it out, it’ll be my little secret then.”

“Not fair!”

Deuce laughed and lifted her head. She tucked stray strands behind her ears, softly saying, “Oh, Rem… My Rem…” This time, she wasn’t referencing from any cheesy lines, scooping a small portion of her pink hair. Deuce brought them in close, smelling the scarlet carnation’s scent with closed eyes. “I love you so much…” She opened her eyes. “So please, let me love you.”

“Do you even need to ask?” Rem smiled with burning cheeks. “Though… it’s my first time doing this sort of thing… And…” She reached up to touch the bandages around Deuce’s head. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

The pink strands slowly fell one at a time. Deuce smiled and brought her other hand to Rem’s face, stroking the corner of her jaw with a thumb. “Don’t worry about me. Just relax. I’ll take care of you.” And she closed in once the final hair returned, their lips met.

It was gentle. So gentle, Rem sighed into her girlfriend’s mouth. They parted and kissed again. Over and over, their soft nature prominent in their loving ways. Deuce ran her fingers up into Rem’s hair, tangling with her locks. Soft giggles bloomed as kisses shower with sweet emotions.

This would be where they’d wrap it up and call it a day. But Deuce wanted to move things forward. The next time their lips drew close, Deuce hesitantly poked Rem’s lips with her tongue.

“Mmm…?”

Another poke. They separated, their breaths fast. Sweat slid down their hot face as Rem smiled. Then, she nodded. The brunette felt her heart skip. Consent was given. There was no holding back now. She dryly swallowed and dived back in. Deuce teased by grazing her teeth on the sensitive flesh, causing Rem to moan.

“A-Ah…”

Her mouth parted. It was a small opening, but it was enough to sneak her tongue inside. Rem quietly whined at the foreign intrusion. Out of all the kisses they had shared, they had never stuck a tongue in. Rem compensated by pressing her soft tongue back against Deuce. And Deuce stifled a groan, moving her hands down to Rem’s sides. It wasn’t a battle for dominance. This was an elegant dance, their tongues cautiously feeling one another.

“Hmm...!?”

Rem forcibly broke from their kiss to gasp for air, albeit for a different reason. Deuce’s hands snaked under her dark uniform, her fingertips eliciting sparks on her abdomen. Compared to Deuce’s slender body, Rem’s was toned. The cadet recaptured Rem’s mouth. A muffled moan escaped Rem as she hooked her arms behind Deuce’s neck, pulling her close.

It was getting considerably hot.

And it was time for the next course. Deuce’s lips left Rem’s, trailing elsewhere. She showered butterfly-like kisses on the corner of her mouth… her cheek… her jawline… and, finally, to her neck.

“D-Deuce...!”

She wriggled underneath as her hot mouth nibbled and sucked on her neck. Hickeys… There were going to be plenty of them by the end of their session. Deuce pulled on the collar and vermillion cape, exposing even more of her skin, but not enough to see her shoulder. She narrowed her eyes. If only her clothes were gone… to see the beautiful body hidden underneath her school uniform… The flutist kissed one of the more notable scars on Rem’s body, tickling Rem’s core.

“Nngh… That’s sensitive…” she shivered.

No one had ever touched her scars. No one, but Deuce. Deuce’s gaze softened once they parted. Rem moved her arms, one rested over her head. She grabbed Deuce’s arm, her chest rapidly rising and falling, her eyes glossy.

“D-Deuce…” she looked up with hot bated breaths. “It… It feels good.”

Rem looked so defenseless. Something shattered in Deuce’s mind. She bit the bottom of her lip hard and, with shaky hands, reached for her lover’s belted shirt.

“I want your clothes off,” Deuce faintly growled, almost animalistic in nature. “Now.” She tugged its hem. “Please.”

It was almost out of desperation. The teasing and subtle touches were enough to drive Deuce insane. She wanted to do something more for Rem, and she wanted it now. Just like in the books.

Rem did as she was told. She ushered Deuce off, guiding the two to relocate to the center of her queen-sized mattress. Deuce sat with hands on her knees. And Rem stripped.

The rush of all the blood in Deuce’s body running south made her forget about taking off her own attire, her blue hues soaking in the view. She trembled as her girlfriend’s clothes were thrown to the ground. Shirt, cape, skirt, leggings… everything. When the undergarments went, Deuce rubbed her thighs together, trying to simmer the bothersome hot feeling in her groin.

“You’re so beautiful,” Deuce murmured.

Rem blushed. “Why thank you,” she said.

Still fully clothed, the cadet took Rem’s hands again, their fingers intertwined, and passionately kissed her on the lips. Rem eased back onto the soft furniture, sinking into the pillows, their eyes closed. But their tongues did not stay in their mouths for long. The two girls parted, hot breaths tickling their noses.

Deuce’s hands wandered and roamed her girlfriend’s body freely. Tracing the scars and rubbing the healed burns, Rem whimpered. It only fueled more of her desire to feel more of this pleasant sensation. How strange that Deuce would make her feel something so different despite having touched her before. Rem’s hands held Deuce’s shoulders and softly moaned.

“Mmmgh…”

It was music to Deuce’s ears. And it turned her on.

Her fingers traced along on an elongated lump that stretched from her shoulder to her chest. Every scar had a story to tell. For this one, it was earned by an imperial soldier’s bayonet at Togoreth. The very first mission Rem and Deuce went on together. Deuce affectionately kissed the old mark. They still couldn’t believe that this scar would be the one that brought the two girls closer.

Deuce eventually reached for the two mounds. Soft, plump breasts within her hands. The biggest out of everyone in Class Zero, especially from Deuce’s. Normally, she would rest her head on them whenever they shared the quiet nights together. But today, she was going to be a little naughty. Deuce squeezed them. The result was a groan. Deuce looked up and saw Rem squeezing her eyes shut, her face as red as a beet.

Another squeeze.

Another groan.

“Rem… open your eyes,” she said. “I want you to see this.”

“W-Wha— What could you possibly want me to see— HNNGH!? Wai— Wait! Don’t— A-Ah!”

Deuce planted kisses over every inch of Rem she could reach. But when it came to her breasts, especially with those perky brown tips, she placed a mouth on one, a hand substituting for another. The books had described the experience as sucking on a soft candy. Deuce thought otherwise. It felt softer than a candy… but not for long. She relished in the production of Rem screaming for her name.

“Deuce!”

She messily fumbled her tongue around the nub. The instant she pinched the other nipple, Rem gasped loudly.

“Oh, DEUCE!”

The flutist made a popping sound. Relief washed upon Rem’s hot skin, but Deuce’s mouth enveloped her other nub, a wave of pleasure pouring into her core. She squeaked and grabbed ahold of Deuce’s head. Deuce winced at the sudden pressure on her injury, but ignored it, Rem breathing hard from the intoxicating sensation.

Deuce’s spare hand had a destination in mind. As Deuce sucked and pinched her breasts’ tip, she guided her hand downward. It slinked onto the bare skin of Rem’s thigh. Deuce’s fingers were trained to play her flute with confidence. The same could be said for her other instrument: Rem Tokimiya.

“Deuce!”

She called out for her girlfriend again. But Rem felt something swell within her chest. It wasn’t just anticipation, it was frustration. Deuce’s fingers ghosted and barely touched the one area that became wetter than their sweat-glistened skin. Rem weakly tightened her grip, eliciting a stifled wince from the brunette.

“A-Ah… Deuce… Deuce… Please… Oh, Deuce— Ah…!” she pleaded. “Can… Can you… touch me down— nngh.. down there… ah!”

“Certainly,” Deuce said with pained features.

Although the potion had a numbing effect and her gash nearly recovered, with the blood pooling in her brain and to her lower body, Deuce still felt a faint sting and throb pulsate from the gauze. But she shook it off. What mattered was making Rem feel good. Today was all about Rem. After she lost Rem from the battle… and certainly after Enra’s attempt to swoon her Rem… Deuce kissed her collarbone with vigor.

Today was all about marking Rem as hers too.

Her nimble fingers finally reached its destination. She teased between her legs, her index reaching closer to the sensitive nub. Deuce ascended until she looked at Rem face-to-face. Rem’s hands slowly slid down to cup her face, fumbling to keep a steady grip. The Class Zero member tilted her head down until their forehead touched.

“Are you scared?” Deuce asked.

Rem shook her head, whispering, “Not at all when it’s with you,” she moistened her lips. “I trust in you.” Just like on the battlefield, she always placed faith in Deuce. Only this time, the battlefield was on a more romantic ground.

“Okay,” Deuce’s eyes darkened with lust. “Let me know when you want me to stop. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Silly, I know you won’t.”

“I can only hope so.”

Not after what happened with Captain Krueger and the two Colossus. Like her classmates, she was unpredictable. Deuce captured her lover’s lips. She kept a firm hold as her finger pressing just shy of stimulating on the clitoris.

“Mmmph?!”

A searing bolt of delight shot through Rem. Rem jerked her crotch, nearly kneeing Deuce in the stomach. Had it not been for the weight of her body, the cadet would also buck her off. The white magus frowned, breaking from their kiss, a thin strand of saliva connected between their mouths.

“Are you okay?”

“Don’t… don’t ask me after doing that!” Rem furiously blushed.

Deuce smirked. “Did it feel that good?”

“Deuce!”

Deuce laughed and patted her thigh. “Try to keep your legs spread,” she said. “…then again, so long as I have my fingers down there, that won’t matter too much…” But it would make things harder for the two of them. Hopefully, it won’t come down to it.

Slowly, gently, she pressed the bundle of nerves, eventually tracing the line of her slit with torturous care. If Rem possessed any bit of sanity, she discarded them all at this very moment, her moans becoming more frequent. She wrapped her arms around Deuce’s neck and pulled her into a crushing hug.

“Deuce…! Deuce— AH! It’s… It feels good—!”

It’s hard to see if Deuce was doing the right thing. After all, her face was pressed between her breasts, barely given room to breathe fresh air. The brunette couldn’t push herself away from Rem. Rem’s strength was way stronger compared to Deuce… both on a physical and magical base. Deuce’s movement became sloppy as her fingers desperately searched for the clitoris again.

But it turns out that experimentally poking and probing felt good.

“Haaaah, ah…!”

Oh gosh, hearing Rem’s lovely melody in the dark overwhelmed by her scent made Deuce light-headed. She still had to press onward for Rem. And for herself not to be crushed into her girlfriend’s breasts. (Not that she minded. However, imagine the surprise Mother Arecia might express to revive Deuce!) Deuce picked up the pace once she found the perky nub again.

This time, she pinched it. And she didn’t stop there. She used both of her fingers to roll in between the thumb and index.

“D-Deuce! Nnngh! Not— Ah! Something… something feels kind of funny…!”

Since it was their first time, if Deuce recalled from the books and her sex-ed mentor, their heightened sensitivity and low sexual stamina might lead to a quick orgasm. But Deuce didn’t want the song to end. No, she wanted there to be a fermata at the last measure. A fortissimo conclusion fitting for their lovemaking.

Deuce fumbled again with her hand.

Should she insert a finger? But… based on the pacing and awkward position from Deuce, it might not be possible this time around. Deuce decided to focus on the throbbing clitoris, occasionally swiping and rubbing along the wet labia. Clear fluids coated her fingers the more she rubbed. And the more she rubbed, the louder Rem got.

“Nngh…” Deuce quietly moaned.

She knew she was dripping wet. What almost caused Deuce to teeter dangerously close to the edge was Rem’s hip movement. There was no reluctance. Rem moved back and forth, hoping to apply even more friction onto her slits and clitoris.

“Deuce…!” Rem moaned. “I’m… Haaah… Hah! I’m— I’m going to…!”

Deuce squeezed her eyes shut, held her breath, and vigorously stroked the cadet’s sensitive erected nub. The gentle voice spilling out of her came out in a rapid burst of quick squeals.

“Ah! AH! AHHH!”

Just one more push… She increased the quivering speed of her touch, and she increased the pressure to her strokes.

“DEUCE...! DEUCE! DEUCE! Something’s… Something’s coming…! I’m— Ah… AH… AHHHHH!”

She channeled as much energy as possible in dragging Rem up to Cloud Nine. The girl stiffened her figure, arched her back, and shoved Deuce into her chest. Deuce muffled with surprise as her fingers slowed to a stop. Yet her girlfriend lingered in a euphoric high for a few more seconds, the pleasure coming at full force for her.

“A-Agh… Ah…”

All of Rem’s muscle tensions faded. Deuce immediately collapsed on top of Rem, her wrist burning from overworking. The pink-haired girl was breathing hard, her chest rising and falling rapidly, her red eyes staring at a fixated point from the ceiling. It dawned upon the two just how sweaty they were, more so with Rem’s nakedness.

Deuce struggled to get back on all four limbs. Looking down at Rem, she noticed her face glowing with contentment.

“Are you alright?” she kissed the tip of her nose. “I… I didn’t hurt you or anything, did I?”

“No… No, you didn’t. But that felt… amazing.” Rem gently touched her bandages. “I’m sorry if I hurt you though. I might’ve been too rough.”

“You weren’t.”

Okay, maybe Rem was, but Deuce wasn’t going to ruin the mood. Besides, it didn’t pop her stitches. If she started bleeding, that warranted another visit to the peristylium’s medical bay… if Deuce wasn’t so high on hearing her girlfriend sing a lovely tune only for her.

They shared another short kiss and giggled. Then, the brunette brought her aching hand close. Rem’s eyes nearly boggled out of its socket when Deuce placed her fingers into her own mouth.

“W-What are you doing?!” she propped up with her arms, a new wave of heat flooding her cheeks.

Deuce shrugged her shoulders. “…it doesn’t taste as bad as the book made it out to be,” she remarked.

“Wha…”

“…oh, don’t give me that look. I was just curious.”

“Right… Speaking of that, what about you?” Rem asked. “Your clothes were also still on the entire time.”

“Don’t worry about me,” she smiled and peeled herself off. “So long as you’re feeling good, then that’s more than enough for me.”

Rem puffed her cheeks. “Not fair.”

“I don’t think life is always fair.”

“But I can make it fair, hehe~”

The world spun as a blur. Deuce pressed the side of her head with narrowed eyes, vertigo dissipating in a matter of seconds. She fumbled her other hand to grab the bed underneath. She stopped herself short after an unusual pressure rested on her abdomen. Deuce looked up and nearly felt her heart stop.

Rem straddled the girl from above, her hands resting on her soft stomach. Deuce strained a smile.

“U-Um, can you get off…?”

“Nope.”

“Rem—”

“What kind of girlfriend am I if I don’t reciprocate what you’ve done for me?”

Without warning, she stripped Deuce from her uniform, starting with the vermillion cape. The cape swiftly fell to the ground with a sharp tug. And when she unhooked her jacket, she showered kisses on Deuce’s cheeks and lips. Quick little bursts of pleasure had Deuce twitching beneath, softly grunting and groaning into Rem’s mouth.

The last of her undergarments disappeared from their sight.

“I never knew we would be doing this so soon,” Rem admitted. She smoothed Deuce’s scarred body, a few unfamiliar nicks present. The flutist’s breath hitched as they were lazily traced. “But I’m glad we got to do so. We could die anytime, you know?”

Illnesses, accidents, murders, skirmishes… It could be from anything. It was almost a given that by becoming a cadet for Rubrum, it was near impossible to live beyond the prime of a young adult. She quietly sighed.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to drag the mood down.”

Deuce shook her head. “It’s a natural thing to worry about. But I still hope we can live for as long as possible.” She rested her hand on Rem’s. Deuce brought it to her mouth, kissing the back of her hand. “Together.”

“I really have to find out who taught you to speak like this,” Rem laughed and slipped her hand away. “You should be careful though. I wouldn’t want you to charm the others.”

“Says the person who has Enra and a few other students chasing after her.”

“Okay, that’s different. They’ve been like that before I transferred into Class Zero. But never mind that, you must be aching down there.”

Since she was riled up from earlier, down there, Deuce was already wet. The brunette tried to cover it with her hands, but Rem brushed them aside. Furiously blushing, Deuce said, “…um… if you really want to do it… you could… touch it.” She couldn’t meet her eyes. “Just be gentle. It’s my first time too.”

“Of course.”

The pink-haired girl scooted down until she laid on the bottom half of the mattress. Deuce stifled a whine for her missing warmth, hoping to embrace Rem as she hurriedly achieved the climax. But Rem had other plans. Deuce wasn’t the only one knowledgeable about sex. She pressed both hands on her thighs, spreading them apart. The action elicited a faint moan from Deuce. And it made Rem smile.

“It’s so cute, just like you,” she said.

“Did you really have to say it out loud?”

“So… I can’t compliment my girlfriend?” Deuce shifted her eyes, her face steaming. She didn’t say anything in response. Rem laughed. “Just relax. I want to make you feel good too.”

Deuce dryly swallowed. She anticipated a stroke on the sensitive nerve. Yet her hands never left her thighs, sensually rubbing near her nether region. Deuce wracked her brain, trying to figure out what Rem was going to do.

Gosh, Queen should’ve given her more pointers. Or maybe pornographic novels with a bit more variety. Then again, the flustered student was only able to read two out of the five forbidden texts.

It turns out, oral sex wasn’t in her curriculum.

“Nnnngah?!”

Oh, gosh, god, no, it felt so good. Deuce grabbed Rem’s head, feeling her lips press directly into the moist region. Sharp, slow burst of pleasure hit Deuce when Rem’s tongue slowly slid out and licked at her hood. Is this how she felt when Deuce touched her? The girl squirmed underneath, her eyes fluttering desperately as her whole body tensed.

“A-Ahhh! Mmmgh…! Your— Angh! Your mouth!”

Rem massaged the tip of her tongue over the sensitive clitoris. And gosh, Deuce almost whited out then and there. Her chest rose and fell fast, her fingers gently tugging at Rem’s hair. Rem was making soft noises from below. Deuce couldn’t hold back her loud moans, tossing her head and arching her back.

“REM!” she screamed. “Ohhh…! D-Don’t— Nnngh! Don’t suck on it!”

She retracted her tongue. In lieu, she sucked at her clitoris. Hard.

“AHHHHH!”

Deuce trembled each time she sucked on it. Her voice pitched an octave higher when Rem inserted her tongue again, lapping the fluids that moistened the area. To Rem, it tasted mildly sweet… like fruity sweet. Likely from the strawberries that Deuce munched on earlier today. A vibration rumbled in her folds as Rem groaned, taking in more of her Deuce, drunk from her girlfriend’s sex.

The musician choked back a sob as waves of pleasure crashed into her core. Over and over, she felt it tighten, her hands instinctively pushing Rem closer to her sweet spot.

“R-Rem!” she begged, a shudder traveling her body. An orgasm was building, and it was building fast. “I… Haaaah! I’m about to— AH!”

Rem didn’t need to say anything. Actions speak louder than words. The burning core ready to burst was flooded with a strong pulse of euphoria. Deuce curled her toes and felt Rem shift to the clitoris. Wrapping her mouth around the erected bud, she sucked on it like a lollipop. Squeaks and groans came tumbling fast out of Deuce’s opened mouth.

“Nnngaah!”

The warmth of her mouth… It felt so damn good. The clitoris stood tall and proud in Rem’s mouth, and she gave it every attention it deserved. Swirling with her tongue, grazing with her teeth, and sucking on the tiny length… She moaned the loudest she had ever moaned. Even if the entire Rubrum heard her cry for Rem’s name, she wouldn’t care, pleasure ripping away her logic.

Deuce bucked into her with erotic pants.

“Ah… AH!”

Ironically, her final cry was quiet, a silent scream once Deuce cracked.

She saw nothing. Absolutely nothing, a shade of black shrouding her vision. Yet pleasure remained. And it came strong… so very strong, hammering into her lower body. She twitched while the euphoric assault continued.

Eventually, it died.

“Hah, hah… haaaah…. Nngh… R-Rem…” she propped herself up, smoothing Rem’s head.

But Rem kept going, licking the fluids that leaked out of the clenching region, wanting to drown in her taste. Deuce’s body jerked from hypersensitivity. With one eye closed, she lightly patted her girlfriend’s head.

“Mmngh… Nnngh… I’m… I’m done— Ah!”

Having another orgasm hit her might be explosive, but Deuce was tired. If anything, if she were to climax one more time, she might truly blackout. Deuce still kept one eye closed and whimpered. She bucked again when Rem wrapped her lips around the sore bundle of nerves.

No… No, no! Not again! She can’t have another orgasm!

But it feels so… good?

Deuce panted as Rem immediately ran another round. This time, hitting all of the sweet spots at once, driving Deuce back over the edge.

Not good.

Not good at all.

She managed to sit up and stammer, “R-Rem!”

But Rem didn’t listen. Or rather, she couldn't hear, her tongue working hard against the vulva. And it was such a hot view. Deuce groaned. 

“AH—!! R-REM!”

Drats, her sanity was slipping away, Deuce feeling her walls clench around nothing. Her mouth closed and opened with weak cries. The pressure was building from her core, and it was reaching its destination fast. Deuce hoarsely breathed, her toes curling again.

“Ah…. AH…! AH! AHHH! REM!” she dug her fingers into her head. “Nnngh— Ah…! AHHHH!”

The second orgasm slammed harder than a Colossus crashing into her. Deuce curled forward, hugging Rem’s head between her legs, and shuddered. Unlike the first time, pleasure waved its farewell with haste, Deuce falling back on the mattress with a gentle thump.

She tried to catch her breath. It was already a miracle she hadn’t passed out from the extreme sensation.

“R-Rem…” she said in a small voice.

Thankfully, Rem retreated her tongue. She looked up with Deuce’s bodily fluids lightly smeared around her mouth. Her lover rose and climbed on her slender figure. The brunette’s sweat broke out once they stared deep into each other’s eyes. She ran her fingers in her pink locks, whispering, “Thank you… I… I didn’t know it would feel this good. Though I must wonder: are you really sure this is your first time doing this?”

“Of course it is, silly,” she said while wiping her mouth.

“Where did you learn it from?”

“Hm… that’s a little secret I can’t tell you~”

“That’s not fair.”

“Fair enough if you’re keeping one too.”

The two girls burst into laughter, their legs tangling with each other, pressing their naked bodies together. Rem rested her head on Deuce’s modest chest, slowly tracing circles on her collarbone. She sighed.

“I’m glad no one’s in the building.”

“Oh?”

“Imagine what they would gossip about if they heard us moaning.”

“Oh.” Deuce stared at the ceiling, her arm protectively holding the cadet. “Well… even if they did, I might have to ask Kazusa for help.”

“No, I forbid you from going to him.”

“I mean, he does ask for a test subject, but I don’t remember anything other than an injection before—”

“Ugh,” Rem frowned with puffed cheeks. “You should be glad he didn’t turn you into a chocobo. As cute as you would be, I can’t imagine straining your back.”

“From riding me?”

“Yes.”

“I supposed it would cause some back problem…”

“Besides,” Rem snuggled between her shoulder and neck, her hot breath tickling Deuce’s cool skin. “I’d prefer if I rid you in another sense.”

“…!?”

Apparently, in the future, Deuce did turn into a chocobo. But that would be another story for another day, the two girls bantering until they fell asleep in the early evening.

For their first time with sex, it went better than ever. It would act as a spark to a new event in their lifestyle. One that happened more frequently than they anticipated. And that was fine. After all, they only had so much time in their life before death greeted them.


End file.
